One More Night
by NerdAndProudForever
Summary: An 18 year old Irene is going off to America to chase her dreams , leaving her beloved 20 year old Sherlock. But they still have their last night. The end of an era has to be celebrated with much pomp , don't you agree?


**Backstory : 18 year old Irene is going to America to pursue her dream of studying theatre and leaving 20 year old Sherlock in England. Shameless smut follows after she finally tells him!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Sherlock or the BBC. Please don't sue me.**

* * *

><p>Sherlock stared at Irene with shock. Tears were threatening to pool around his eyes yet he gathered himself and glanced at Irene. She was crying. Finding a melodic solace in her timid voice , he strode forward and hugged her to his chest , feeling her soft skin mingle with his.<p>

"Sherlock" , she said , her voice barely above a whisper yet he stared down , his ocean eyes mixing with her earthly ones. "I love you" , she said quietly. Sherlock's minds retched almost instantly. The circumstances could not be more unfortunate. Is this what was defined as cruelty?

The woman he loved , going to a strange land , away from him? He could not find it in his heart to answer the way she pleased. Yet , he cupped his slender hands around her face and kissed her.

They had shared many kisses on the cheek yet Sherlock never dared move further for his love was devoted to bringing justice forth in the world. Yet , he kissed her with passion and a hint of anger. He felt the salt that had pooled around her lips and he just kissed her with more force.

Irene was nothing less of responsive. She guided his hands to the back of her dress as he slowly undid the lace on her purple dress.

"Irene" , he said , his voice a breathy moan as Irene's dress fell to her ankles and she guided him gently to his bed. His room is only illuminated by the pale , beautiful moon that would soon elude him of his glorious presence.

Just like Irene.

She gently pushed him to his bed , only covered in a white corset.

She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it aside while Sherlock was watching Irene with mesmerised eyes. She climbed on top of him as Sherlock blushed. Her open brown hair was slightly wet and giving off a slight vanilla aroma. "Now is the time" , she said quietly , "to be bold".

In a flash , Irene was pinned down to the bed , a smirk painted on Sherlock's lips , the thrill of a challenge. He was kissing her again as she fumbled with his dress pants , discarding them.

A new sensation took over the man completely. His senses were heightened. He had not felt this way , ever. This both excited him and frightened him.

His hands had a mind of their own , meanwhile. Ignoring his internal monologue , they had managed to remove Irene's bodice completely. She was naked and beautifully so , withering and aching under his grasp for the sensations that previously eluded them.

He , he noticed ,was naked too. He blushed as he watched Irene's cheeks colour a beautiful shade of red. "Kiss me" , she said , demanding and he succumbs , jerking a little at her touch. He lightly touched her cheek as she whimpered at the sensation of their naked bodies gasping for breath , moving in perfect harmony with each other.

"Have you done this before?" , she asked , smiling shyly and he smiled and kissed Irene's swollen lips. "No , my love" , he said and she blushed. "I would be joyous to give you my body" , she said moaning as his hand had slipped down to her thighs. "Then give it to me" , he said.

His member was standing at attention now as he felt it leaking. Irene reached down and grasped it , and Sherlock almost screamed with agony. She slowly guided it towards her and in one slow thrust , Sherlock filled her completely.

With a predatory growl , he kissed her and moved with her as new sensations overtook them. Sherlock's logic faded away as he saw stars , so beautifully stretched out in his vision. "Sherlock" , Irene whimpered. Sherlock kissed her roughly and quickened his pace until both Irene and him had each other's name on their lips like a gospel.

Irene moaned and clutched Sherlock's messy mop of hair and he kissed her soundly , as he sensed they were both nearing release.

Sherlock knew that it was over when they screamed together. Irene panted and Sherlock kissed her neck like it would make her stay.

But there was no hope.

Only a fool's hope.

* * *

><p>She was gone the next day he woke up. Disappeared forever to the foreign land of America. She may be lost , but the memories he held would be cherished forever.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Boy! This may be the best smut I have ever published!<strong>

**Please rate and review! I love you all! :D**


End file.
